I'm Gonna Love You Through This
by KTbug43
Summary: My extended epilogue for MockingJay. Katniss and peeta have spoken since the rebellion. Two years later Panem is on the mend but is their relationship salvageable? Rated M for safety. Eventual Everlark


The air in District Twelve still bears the heaviness of the Rebellion. Even two years later, the air hasn't quite cleared. But then again, I'm not sure if it ever will. For the first year and a half after the rebellion no one except the contractors and historical photography personnel were allowed into the district. Most of the buildings damaged in the bombings have been rebuilt and many from District Thirteen have decided to take up a permanent residence here. It's nice to see people living in the district rather than surviving.

The Seam is looking more and more like a neighbourhood and less like an abandoned village. The reformed government has sent materials for families to build actual homes with running water, electricity, and heat. The amount of jobs created means almost no one works in the mines anymore; they have been opened to the public as a historical site.

Panem seems to be taking steps toward a democratic system with representatives being elected, by citizens, from each district to form the Grand Council of Panem. Our future presidents will have to consult the GCP before making any decisions regarding the districts. The Capitol has been abolished and integrated as District Fourteen. All Panem's official activity is now housed in The Central District.

I've chosen to move away from the "Victors Village". They have demolished the gates and incorporated the homes into a neighbourhood for the new citizens who are moving into the district from all over Panem. I have decided to give the house to Gale's family. It's exactly what they needed for their family to rebuild here in Twelve. This way when Rory is old enough he can claim the rebuilt home in the Seam for no cost.

I couldn't bear to go back to the Seam and I can't stand this house anymore. I packed up only what I needed to furnish my apartment; a couch, my bed, dresser and the smaller of the two dining sets and had it moved to the apartment yesterday. I had also taken some of Prim's possessions. I wanted to leave Hazelle and the kids with more than just a roof over their heads. Most of it wouldn't fit in my new place anyway.

By five o'clock tonight this will no longer be my "home"; not that it ever felt like one to me anyway. Looking around this house all I see is pain. The pain of losing Prim, of sleepless nights, of the second reaping. Shuddering at the memory move out onto the porch to wait for the Hawthornes to arrive. I can't help but stare across the street at the happy ex-capitolites moving in. I could almost see him stepping off his porch toward me and my heart aches. I have to get out of here.

At about half past three they pulled up in a navy blue taxi. The first thing I thought of is how much Posy reminds me of Prim. So excited, happy, and relieved to be moving into a solid home; if only Prim was here to share in their joy. I am shocked out of my trance by a set of little arms around my knees.

"Katniss! Momma wanted me to say tank you for the pretty house! Gale saids tanks too."

The sound of his name still causes a flood of anger and hurt to darken my eyes but I can't be upset with Posy just because her brother… I can't think of that now. Instead I drop on one knee and try to offer a sincere-looking smile to little girl. I pull her into a hug because I can't keep it up for long.

"You are very welcome." I said my smile becoming a bit more realistic. "Go help with the bags so we can go inside." With that she excitedly wiggled from my arms to retrieve her small backpack of belongings.

"Katniss," Hazelle all but sighs as she pulled me tightly into a hug. "I cannot thank you enough for this." The look of relief on her face was all the thank you I needed. Knowing her kids would have a safe place to grow up, away from coal dust and the cold of winters' wrath was her greatest wish come true. I know that life; I want better for them.

"It really is no trouble. It's much too big for just me anyway." My eyes fluttered upward on their own accord fighting the tears I didn't want anyone to see.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. She was such a sweet girl, too smart to be gone so soon." The tears that slipped from her eyes were nothing, if not genuine. Gale never told them what happened to Prim exactly and I refused to place that guilt on his innocent family. She reached for my cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had made its way through my façade. I appreciate the loving gesture but I just can't make the smile on my face reach my eyes.

After collecting ourselves, we made our way through the front door. The kids were excited and quickly went to look around the first floor as I gave Hazelle the tour. The four bedrooms and three bathroom home was a bit more than they would need but after coming from nothing, I think they deserve to have something nice. I instructed that Prim's bedroom was to be for Posy; I left her most of Prims clothing as well. Prim was so petite. I had no doubt, in a year or two Posy would fit into them. So after numerous thanks and praises, I headed off to my new house.

I bought a two bedroom town house on what is now called Liberty Street. It is small but I was never one for extravagant things anyway. It sits adjacent to Sae's new restaurant, which is set to open in the fall. I've only walked down Liberty Street once since I got back to Twelve a month ago. That was the day I viewed and paid for the unit. Using my key I unlocked the door and noted the brass nameplate:

**Everdeen**

**223 Liberty Street**

I have an address. I have the right to send and receive private letters. I half smiled to myself as I ran my fingertips across the mail slot. A simple thing to think about but after being exploited and filmed in my own home, this is something to cherish.

As I made my way inside, I was shocked by the warmth and safety I felt as I shut the mahogany door behind me. The walls had been painted a light shade of brown – almost tan color and the floors and staircase in front of me stained dark cherry since I had been here last.

Effie.

She must've had a hand I this. Hell, Effie and Haymitch are basically the only two people I kept in contact with. This didn't seem like Effie's style but she really had outdone herself. She truly had become a great person since the rebellion ended; sweet even.

I slipped off my boots and left them at the doorway as I explored further into my new house. My couch had been reupholstered in a deep hunter green and placed in facing an exposed brick fireplace on the left wall. A small note written in what looked like calligraphy on the mantle affirmed my suspicions.

I'd have to thank her next time I saw her.

The small table was placed in the casual dining area off the kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful. Simple, unstained maple cabinets and grey countertops. The single window over the sink flooded the entire room with the natural light of the setting sun.

My heart broke.

Peeta…

He would've loved this house – this kitchen. I could almost see him baking cheese buns in the double oven set into the wall. I decided I needed to get out of there. Peeta hadn't spoken to me in two years but it still felt like a fresh wound.

I decided I would arrange my bedroom upstairs and just go to bed praying sleep would find me. The master bedroom was about the size of the house we owned in the Seam. I dug my toes into the tan plush carpet as I sorted out what was left of my personal belongings. I didn't really care to explore. Instead I focused on sorting the small box in front of me. Some clothes, a few singed family pictures, my bow, Prim's hair ribbons. I couldn't bear to sort her things tonight. No, I'll put them away in the under the bed for now; next to the unopened boxes of Cinna's creations in the guestroom.

I crawled into the cool cotton sheets and stared at the celling until my body succomed to the impending sleep. How foolish I must be to have thought the nightmares wouldn't follow me here….


End file.
